Second Coin Toss
by freelancechik21
Summary: ITS A REPOST...exactly what the title says...


**The Second Coin Toss**

_Its a repost...an incompetent family member accidently deleted it_

Summary:Exactly what the title says…its about the second coin toss

Disclaimers: They're not mine…Nuff said

* * *

**1245 Local**

**Rabb Residence**

**San Diego, California**

"Not fair Marine!"

"Haarrrmm!"

"No!"

"Come on Flyboy"

"No!"

"Why not!"

"Because…"

"Now what?" Mattie asked aloud as she and Jennifer Coates walked up the driveway of the newest Rabb house. Mattie and Jen had returned from a very eventful and successful shopping trip, only to arrive at home to the banter between Mac and Harm. Even from outside the voices of her parents were very much so distinguishable.

"Wonder what this one's about?" Jen asked as they paused on the porch of the five bedroom San Diego home. After the result of the coin toss six years ago, Mac had asked that Jen join her in San Diego. She had been all for it. It gave her a residence and a family.

"Could be anything," Mattie replied dropping her bags. "With those two the possibilities are endless."

"Good point," Jen agreed opening the front door. The y entered the house and dropped their things on the living room couch. "Should we check it out or wait until it blows over?"

Mattie listened in before answering.

"Maaacc!"

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"We're going in," Mattie said with a nod. They got up from the seats and bounded up the stairs. They walked down the hallway of bedrooms and finally came to one of the last ones, where they heard the source of the quarreling. They stopped in front and slowly opened the door. They peered in to find the two adults in each other's faces continuing to yell.

"Sir, ma'am," Jen began tentatively. "What is going on?"

"Seriously," Mattie added. "We heard you guys from outside."

"Nothing!" Mac and Harm answered defiantly.

"That's believable," Mattie muttered, causing Jen to smirk from behind her.

Harm looked to Jen and Mattie, before resettling his gaze on Mac. "We decided to repaint the room," he stated calmly.

"And lemme guess," Mattie continued. "You guys couldn't decide whether to paint it blue or green?"

"Precisely Mattie," Mac answered.

"It should be blue," said Harm, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"No it should be green," Mac replied holding her ground.

"May I make a suggestion?" Jen piped in.

Mac and Harm turned away from each other to look at the young woman who had very much become part of their family. "If you think it'll help Jen," said Mac, "we're all ears."

"Why not do a coin toss," Jen suggested.

"Yea, Mom, it's worked in the past," Mattie concurred.

"I don't think so," Harm replied.

"And why not?" Mac inquired turning back to face him.

"Dad, get over it. You cannot still be sore that you lost way back when," Mattie yelled.

"I'm not still sore," Harm grumbled. "I just don't think we should use a coin toss for something like this."

"Do you have any better ideas Flyboy?" Mac asked with a raised eyebrow. "If so, we're listening."

"Well…we could—or we could…" Harm mumbled. "Whose got a coin?"

"I've got one sir," Jen said pulling out a quarter and handing it over to Mattie.

"Mom choose," Mattie instructed.

"Tails," Mac answered with a smug grin.

Mattie flipped the coin and they watched it fly into the air. All was quiet and it spun through the air and finally landed back in Mattie's hand. Mattie was in no mood to keep them in suspense, she'd had enough of this. "And its tails," Mattie announced. "Looks like Mom won."

"Best three out of five," Harm stated.

"No way," Mac exclaimed. "I won the coin toss, its only fair."

Jen and Mattie's heads dropped as they watched the couple continue to banter between themselves. 'It never ends,' they thought simultaneously. It was then that the two of them heard a small noise at the doorway that they looked up.

"What's goin on?"

The adults stopped their argument and looked to the doorway. There sipping on a bottled water was little six year old Alyssa Marie Rabb. Her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her big brown eyes were looking between the four people in the room. "Mom? Dad?"

Mac's eyes darted up to Harm's somewhat nervously. "Sweetie, I thought you were out back playing?" she asked her pride and joy.

"I was…but I heard Mattie and Aunt Jen drive up," Alyssa explained. "Then I heard you two screaming your heads off."

"Well…honey, we weren't screaming," Harm replied.

"Then what would you call it Dad?" Alyssa asked simply. She may have been only six, but the child had the daring tenacity of both her parents combined. It was almost scary how observant and mature she was for her age. Not to mention neat, a trait that stumped both her parents.

"They were trying to decide which color to paint your room," Mattie supplied.

"Oh, then why didn't you just ask me?" Alyssa asked curiously as she entered the room and stood in front of her parents.

'Why didn't we?' They thought as they looked to each other. She wasn't a baby, she could make decisions such as these. Mac sighed audibly before turning back to her daughter. "Okay, sweetie…what color would you like you're bedroom?"

Alyssa raised a finger to her cheek, posing as if she were in deep thought. She waited it out for a while, exactly five minutes and thirty seconds if her calculations were correct before she gave her response. "Green," she answered with a smile as she turned out the door.

"HA…looks like I win again Flyboy," Mac yelled proudly.

Harm's head dropped dejectedly. "Fine…you win Marine. Green it is," said Harm.

Alyssa was still standing outside the room listening in to her parents. She was trying her hardest not to laugh out loud at the effects of her decision. She hated green, but she wanted make her Dad sweat a bit. She was all about Navy. She reappeared back in the doorway and leaned against the frame casually. "Mom?"

Mac turned with a bright smile on her face. "Yeah sweetie?"

"I changed my mind," Alyssa said simply. "I want it blue."

Mac watched blankly as her daughter smiled her version of her father's ever famous Flyboy grin and disappeared.

"Looks like a win after all," Harm stated with a grin.

"Hey..." Mac shrugged. "You win some, you lose some."

"Well thank god this is over," Mattie stated as she and Jen left the room.

"Hey Harm?" Mac asked as they followed behind.

"Yea?"

"How about blue-green?"

"Maaaccc"

**THE END**

* * *

Kam I hope youre happy. 


End file.
